L'acrosport c'est pour les gonzesses !
by Amabaile
Summary: OS.UA. Au lycée, plusieurs sports sont proposés, mais hélas, Xanxus, Squalo, Bel et Fran n'échapperont pas à l'acrosport. Heureusement, à la fin des cours, il y a les vestiaires !


**Rating :** M… vous me connaissez mes chatons. Et j'assume le fait d'écrire un OS urtout pour le lemon.

**Disclaimer : **Tout est à Akira Amano… ne laissez pas KHR à des yaoistes… sinon, ça donne ce qui va suivre.

**Pairing :** Xanxus/Squalo

**Note **: Alors, cet OS trouve son origine lors d'un délire dans les vestiaires et surtout grâce à l'acrosport ! Bah oui, on se grimpe les uns sur les autres dans des positions ambiguës… comment voulez-vous que je ne pense pas « yaoi ! » ?

Brefouille… moi, j'aime bien l'acrosport, et ceux qui n'aiment pas… j'espère vous faire apprécier ce sport avec cette fic !

Et ensuite : aujourd'hui, 10/10 c'est l'anniversaire de mon Boss adoré que j'aime de tout mon cœur surtout quand il est avec un requin bruyant… bon, j'vais me calmer. Et je voulais faire un OS qui sorte de l'ordinaire ^^ J'espère que vous aimerez ce petit OS-UA.

Bonne lecture mes chatons !

**Titre : L'acrosport c'est pour les gonzesses !**

Comme dans chaque lycée, il y avait des cours. Et évidemment, plusieurs types et matières... mais celle que redoutait par-dessus tout certains élèves était : l'éducation physique et sportive. Heureusement, les sports pratiqués changeaient régulièrement sauf, que ceux-ci ne plaisaient pas toujours à tout le monde, et avec le directeur sadique du lycée, il fallait véritablement avoir une excuse valable pour être dispensé.

Néanmoins, quelques professeurs étaient plus relâchés à ce niveau. C'était le cas de Lussuria, s'il voyait qu'un élève n'était vraiment pas apte à suivre son cours, il le prenait comme assistant : cet élève l'aidait alors à chronométrer lorsqu'il y avait course, à compter les points pour les figure d'acrosport…

Ah… l'acrosport. C'était l'activité en cours. Et Lussuria désespérait un peu. Il avait une classe principalement composée de garçons, et l'acrosport était souvent considéré comme un sport plus féminin. Faire comprendre qu'il fallait un minimum de grâce et d'élégance à une bande d'adolescents plutôt compliqués à gérer, c'était plutôt difficile. Pourtant Lussuria ne se décourageait pas.

-Bien, nous allons faire les groupes. Vous devez être cinq ! Je vous laisse le plaisir de choisir avec qui vous voulez être… mais je ne veux pas de chahut.

Évidemment, il y eut du bruit et le professeur avait un peu de mal à retrouver l'attention de la classe surtout de quelques éléments.

Xanxus était un élève assez… spécial. Son groupe d'amis aussi par ailleurs. Vraiment séduisant, il avait beaucoup de succès auprès des filles avec son attitude de bad-boy méprisant le reste du monde. Ses yeux carmin donnaient l'impression d'être devant un prédateur. Presque toujours collé à lui se trouvait Squalo, un jeune homme avec des traits fins, de long fils d'argent liquide pour cheveux et de sublimes yeux clairs. Un blond, nommé Belphégor, restait aussi avec eux. Une frange épaisse cachait ses yeux, et un sourire dément restait collé sur son visage presque toute la journée. Il ne s'habillait qu'avec des pulls rayés… Lussuria s'était souvent demandé combien il pouvait en avoir.

Et enfin, Fran, un garçon qui semblait un peu plus jeune complétait la bande. Lussuria n'avait jamais vu une autre expression que de l'indifférence sur son visage… dommage, il devait vraiment être magnifique s'il souriait. En plus de cet air si détaché, Fran était du genre à lancer des pics, des petites phrases assassines. C'était aussi un véritable bourreau des cœurs… enfin, les trois autres aussi.

Personne ne comprenait vraiment pourquoi ils étaient tous célibataires : ils avaient presque toutes les filles du lycée à leurs pieds en claquant des doigts. En réalité, ce petit groupe cachait très bien son jeu au reste du monde. Squalo était le petit ami de Xanxus, et Fran celui de Belphégor.

Xanxus n'était pas du genre affectif, et Squalo non plus, ce qui passait parfaitement dans le lycée. Le brun était même du genre violent, alors l'idée de les imaginer ensemble n'effleurait pas l'esprit ça ne les empêchait pas pour autant de ne pas se retrouver sous la couette plus tard. Par contre, Belphégor aimait bien enlacer de temps en temps le plus jeune, mais les filles trouvaient que l'amitié entre garçons « c'était cool », alors ils n'avaient pas de problèmes.

En cours de sport, dès que Lussuria leur avait annoncés qu'il ferait de l'acrosport, ces quatre-là avaient bien râlé. Mais ils être obligatoirement cinq… or, ils ne voyaient pas trop avec qui ils pourraient se mettre.

-Tu es seul Dino ? remarqua Lussuria. Tu te mettras avec le groupe de Xanxus, ils sont quatre.

Dino, un grand blond, plutôt de genre jovial, blêmit un peu. Certes il s'entendait avec Squalo, mais les trois autres lui faisaient un peu peur.

-Lussuria-sempaï… vous acceptez les handicapés dans votre cours ? lâcha Fran avec un ton blasé.

-Voiii ! C'est à peine s'il peut courir sans tomber tous les dix mètres, braya Squalo.

Dino regarda ses pieds. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment leur en vouloir, après tout, ils avaient raison : le blond était d'une maladresse épouvantable. Il ne se passait pas un cours sans qu'il fasse tomber sa trousse, ses cahiers, ou lui-même.

-Ma~ma… tentez quand même de vous entendre. Je vais expliquer ce que l'on fait aujourd'hui, alors écoutez.

Lussuria laissa donc le pauvre Dino aux quatre garçons et partit expliquer le but de la séance de la journée. Ils devaient réussir à monter une pyramide simple, à trois ou quatre personnes.

-Ushishishi, c'était bien la peine d'être cinq, râla Belphégor.

Ils décidèrent que les plus légers, soit Belphégor et Fran, feraient les voltigeurs, tandis que les plus forts seraient les porteurs.

-Et moi je fais quoi ? demanda Dino.

-Toi tu regardes déchet, déjà que ça me fais chier ce sport… t'y mets pas, grogna Xanxus.

Xanxus et Squalo se mirent à quatre pattes et Fran leur grimpa sur les omoplates. Une pyramide simple… c'était fait. Belphégor fit la même chose. Et une fois terminé, ils se rassirent dans un coin, juste pour attendre la fin du cours. Ils sentaient que ça allait vite, très vite les gonfler ce sport.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

En effet, l'acrosport, ce n'était pas vraiment pour le groupe des garçons. Ils se débrouillaient pourtant très bien, ils effectuaient des pyramides et figures complexes sans grandes difficultés, sauf pour Dino qui passait tout le cours à tomber ou trébucher. Cela exaspérait un peu Lussuria. Le professeur était sûr qu'avec un peu plus de sérieux et d'application, ils arriveraient facilement à avoir la note maximale au contrôle.

Le seul avantage que Xanxus trouvait à ce cours était le fait qu'il pouvait toucher Squalo sans que ça paraisse déplacé. Et ça, Belphégor l'avait aussi compris. Du coup, les deux en profitaient allégrement. Fran râlait discrètement, mais Squalo…

-VOIIIII ! Tu crois faire quoi là ?

-Quoi donc déchet ?

Et le truc le plus amusant dans ce petit jeu, c'était que Squalo ne pouvait pas vraiment lui faire une scène en plein cours. Xanxus passait donc le temps ainsi. L'argenté se vexait un peu, et râlait contre son partenaire, mais il ne boudait jamais longtemps car Xanxus se faisait pardonner autrement.

-Bel… mes fesses ne sont pas ce que tu dois tenir.

-Ushishishi, mais si, mais si…

Fran s'en fichait de toute façon, tant qu'il était tenu correctement, ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Le reste de la classe ne faisait pas attention à eux. Seules les rares filles rougissaient ou souriaient bizarrement devant leurs mains baladeuses.

-Aller, Squalo, à quatre pattes ! lançait joyeusement Belphégor.

-T'es un pervers Bel…

-Je sais mon amour.

-Voiiii ! Vous allez arrêter vos allusions.

-Déchet, par terre, et n'oublie pas : te cambre pas.

Squalo soupira, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il craignait le pire au contrôle…

Même si Lussuria ne les voyait pas travailler beaucoup dans son cours par rapport aux autres groupes, il remarquait que leurs figures se faisaient de plus en plus hautes, avec moins d'appuis au sol. Le prof avait retiré Dino de leur groupe, ayant bien remarqué que les quatre avaient mis le blond à l'écart dès le début.

-Bon, j'espère que vous avez trouvé un thème et une musique pour le contrôle. C'est dans un mois, mais il faut déjà y penser.

-Ushishishi, mais oui, on a trouvé. On a la musique aussi.

-Ah bon ? s'étonna Lussuria. Et c'est quoi ?

Un sourire énigmatique se forma sur les lèvres de Belphégor, et le prof se dit qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû demander.

-Ushishishi, c'est une surprise !

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ils étaient prêts. Etrangement, Xanxus et les trois autres s'étaient plutôt amusés en acrosport et leur chorégraphie était… particulière. Au moins, ils étaient surs que personne ne s'attendrait à ça. Le jour du contrôle arriva rapidement, et ils avaient gardé leur projet secret. Même Lussuria ne connaissait pas leur thème choisi, ni la musique.

-Voiii ! On aimerait passer en dernier.

-Ushishishi, disons que notre thème est spécial.

-Euh… si vous voulez.

Lussuria fit donc passer tous les autres groupes avant eux. Il y avait du bon, du très bon et aussi du moyen… Belphégor ne tenait plus en place, il n'attendait qu'une chose : monter sur les tapis pour les trois minutes de passage. Fran regardait son petit ami bouger de droite à gauche. Squalo tripotait ses cheveux et Xanxus ne prêtait même pas attention aux autres groupes qui passaient.

-Bon… c'est à vous les garçons, déclara Lussuria. Je peux enfin savoir votre thème ?

-Ushishishi…

-L'érotisme, déchet.

Le reste de la classe les regardèrent, à la fois choqué et surpris. Xanxus portait une chemise blanche avec un pantalon noir, tout comme Belphégor, tandis que Squalo et Fran inversaient les couleurs : noir en haut et blanc en bas. Dans leur poche, au niveau du cœur, ils avaient tous un mouchoir rouge assez grand, caché. Ils le gardaient pour le final.

Ils allèrent se positionner après avoir donné le CD pour la musique. Elle débuta, et les quatre garçons commencèrent à bouger. Les notes à la guitare s'élevaient dans la salle, pendant que Xanxus et Squalo faisaient un duo assez compliqué, suivi de Bel et Fran qui exécutaient un autre duo.

Les couples se séparèrent pour se retrouvez quelques secondes après, ils effectuèrent un trio. Toute leur chorégraphie reposait sur plein de petits gestes : une main qui en effleure une autre, un regard profond, le détournement de la personne que l'on cherche à attirer. Ils se repoussaient pour mieux se retrouver ensuite. Tous leur gestes étaient sensuels, leur figures montées avec adresse, les liaisons entre les pyramides très bien maitrisées.

La musique touchait à sa fin, et ils sortirent les longs mouchoirs rouges. Dans un dernier duo, les couples jouèrent avec le tissu avant de se stopper, Squalo dans les bras de Xanxus, Fran et Belphégor dos à dos, se tenant les mains.

Lussuria n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il réalisa que c'était fini seulement lorsque les quatre garçons retournèrent s'asseoir. Les autres de la classe ne savaient réagir. Ils avaient réellement ressenti un certain érotisme dans leur chorégraphie. Les filles souriaient comme des folles, et gloussaient en regardant Xanxus ou Squalo.

-Ushishishi, alors on a quelle note ?

-Je vous les donne la semaine prochaine, reprit Lussuria. Le cours est fini, vous pouvez aller vous changer.

Dans les vestiaires, Squalo trainait un peu. Il ne se lassait jamais de voir Xanxus se changer. D'ailleurs, il mit tellement de temps à se rhabiller qu'il ne restait plus qu'eux deux dans le vestiaire. Le brun sourit, devant cette opportunité. Il attrapa Squalo et le plaqua contre un mur.

-Voiii ! Ça va pas ?

-C'est de ta faute, déchet… tu m'as vraiment chauffé durant la choré…

-Voi, pas ici. On pourrait nous surprendre.

-On s'en fout…

Xanxus embrassa violemment Squalo qui le repoussa.

-Tu fais chier déchet, grogna le brun.

Xanxus colla son corps contre celui de l'argenté, et frotta son bassin contre celui de son amant. Squalo qui gémit avant de se mordre les lèvres, tenta à nouveau de repousser son assaillant. Xanxus lui donnait chaud, il venait lui mordiller le cou, lui laissant aussi un suçon qui resterait quelques jours. Le fait de se trouver dans les vestiaires donnait un petit gout d'aventure, de danger. Ils pouvaient être surpris à n'importe quel moment.

Xanxus bloquait Squalo, bien décidé à le faire céder. Il arracha les boutons de sa chemises faisant grogner l'argenté. Squalo essayait de faire bouger le brun, en vain. Ils avaient cours, et il ne souhaitait pas arriver en retard, voire de le rater entièrement.

-Voiii, Xanxus, on va se faire tuer par le prof si on arrive en retard.

-Mais on s'en fout déchet.

Xanxus retourna brusquement Squalo contre le mur, maintenant ses mains au-dessus de sa tête, il défit d'une main le pantalon de l'argenté.

-Voii…

-Si tu fais autant de bruit déchet, c'est sûr qu'on va se faire prendre…

Squalo se tut, se mordant les lèvres. Autant éviter de gémir trop fort. Xanxus baissa le pantalon de Squalo, avec son caleçon. L'argenté ondulait légèrement les fesses, ayant un peu froid, ce qui excita terriblement le brun. Il avait envie de le prendre de suite, sans préparation, contre le mur et violement. Squalo n'aimait pas spécialement sa position mais il devait admettre que la certaine violence de Xanxus l'excitait énormément.

Il ferma les yeux lorsqu'il sentit les doigts du brun glisser dans son dos avant de s'insinuer en lui avec un mouvement brusque. Même si Squalo serrait les dents pour ne pas faire de bruit, il ne pouvait retenir ses soupirs de plaisir. Xanxus relâcha l'argenté pour enlever son propre pantalon, et il vint jouer avec l'érection de son amant.

-Tu me sembles bien excité déchet, susurra-t-il en faisant un léger mouvement de va-et-vient sur son sexe.

Squalo s'appuyait contre le mur, se cambrait sous les caresses du brun. Il le voulait en lui, il souhaitait le sentir se mouvoir dans son étroit anneau de chair. Les mouvements de ses doigts ne lui suffisaient déjà plus. Il en voulait plus. L'argenté savait pourtant qu'il n'était pas assez préparé, et que si Xanxus le pénétrait de suite, il aurait mal… mais étrangement il voulait ressentir cette douleur.

Squalo ondulait sensuellement du bassin. Xanxus trouvait l'argenté véritablement désirable quand il oscillait ainsi des hanches. Son souffle saccadé, ses cheveux qui cachaient les rougeurs sur ses joues, ses lèvres surement gonflées à force de les mordiller, c'était dans ces moments-là que Xanxus trouvait Squalo absolument irrésistible, dans un pur moment de débauche.

Xanxus retira ses doigts, arrachant un léger grognement de frustration à son amant, il sourit devant la vision de Squalo se cambrant pour l'accueillir. Il le pénétra d'un coup de reins violent, et un cri étouffé de douleur s'échappa des lèvres des Squalo. Ses mains se crispèrent sur le mur, il releva un peu la tête pour prendre une grande inspiration. Ses jambes tremblaient sous les premiers va-et-vients brusques de Xanxus. Douleurs et plaisir se mélangeaient, Squalo tentait de se concentrer sur les vagues de plaisir que chaque mouvement de la part du brun lui procurait.

Il avait abandonné l'idée de retenir ses gémissements. Xanxus sentait faiblir Squalo, se retira pour le retourner et le souleva, appuyant son dos contre le mur. L'argenté enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille pour éviter de tomber. La pénétration de Xanxus se faisait de plus en plus brutale, ses baisers sauvages. Squalo s'accrochait, griffant la peau halée déjà couverte de cicatrices et gémissait sans aucune retenue des mots incompréhensibles.

Peut-être se feraient-ils surprendre ? Ils s'en fichaient pas mal et seul leur plaisir importait en cet instant. Tout le corps de Squalo se crispa sous l'orgasme, il se libéra dans un râle érotique, Xanxus jouit après des derniers va-et-vients.

Ils glissèrent au sol, essoufflés et tremblant de plaisir. Squalo essayait de retrouver une respiration normale, plus calme.

-Voii… je suis tout collant, et en retard.

-Et moi donc.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Squalo embrassa Xanxus.

-On sèche ?

-Bonne idée déchet… et pour l'acrosport, on aura une bonne note.

-Voii… de toute façon, c'est un sport de gonzesses.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Finalement ils eurent la meilleure note. Ça faisait aussi une semaine que les filles pleuraient. Un garçon de la classe de Xanxus et Squalo, ayant oublié quelque chose dans le vestiaire, était venu le chercher. Il était tombé sur les deux amants en plein ébat, et leur statut de couple avait fait très rapidement le tour du lycée. Les filles pleuraient donc le fait que ces deux garçons si beaux soient en couple, et pour ajouter à leur malheur, Belphégor et Fran avait eux aussi officialisé leur couple.

Du coup, dans les couloirs, quelques filles souriaient à leur passage, et surtout étaient à la tête d'un trafic charmant de photos et d'une vidéo, qui apparemment était très demandé par les filles en acrosport…

**Fin.**

Merci donc d'avoir lu cet OS, je suis ravie s'il vous a plu mes chatons !

Oui… passant mon Bac d'acrosport dans pas longtemps, je rêve d'avoir une note géniale, et heureusement j'me débrouille bien, donc ce n'est pas impossible ! # a des étoiles dans les yeux# Mais je suis triste… je n'ai pas de mecs dans mon groupe de sport… T.T

Laissez une petite review mes chatons, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir ! Et encore : Joyeux anniv Xanxus !


End file.
